America and the nation below
by bunnyhoney1010
Summary: America was never phased of death unlike others who break down when they see their love one crumble want to know why simple. America basically rule the nation where he get to see them everyday
1. Chapter 1

eath wasn't something you could have explained to America because no matter what you may say he won't believe that the dead people move on .

He can see them. Clearly they haven't moved on.

America had seen them all his life from when he woke up near a house with the strange nice looking blonde man to now.

The ghost aren't like the one you see on TV in fact they looked like everyday people just a lot paler and can fly with wings. You know normal supernatural stuff.

But to America it's a normal, he just don't want people to know then they may say that he's crazy or a wizard and hang him or something . But I suppose the story will start when America met a boy by the name of Davie.

America thought Davie as his only friend. His big brother England was always gone and he was all alone but he was used to it but when he was around the flower field and met the boy his little world grew just a bit bigger.

He found out Davie parents used to live where England is at right now. Davie showed him all sorts of pretty flowers , and the the that Davie liked the most was the forget me not.

America wanted to keep his new friend so he promise him that he will find it.

And you know how the rest of the story goes. But America never said goodbye to Davie he sees Davie everyday around a smaller kid that look almost exactly like Davie. But his Davie don't want to play with him anymore he wanted to know why do he not like him anymore and who was the old man in the box .

America told England his problem and how he don't understand anything that been going on. But America wasn't satisfied with the answer he got. He been told that humans unlike nations have to take a trip to some place called heaven but if they are a bad kid they are sent to some place called Hell.

"Why?"

"Because that the way the world is ."

"So that mean Davie went to heaven right he was so nice do you think he would like it there, what about vists can I go see him or can he come over to play."

England shook his head. "How about some fish and chips." He suggest with all the talking America forgot about dinner and nodded happily "Ok when we are done can we go visit Davie?"

England sigh and bend down looking at him in the eye. "I'm sorry America but you can't see him anymore ."

America pause for a moment "What do you mean I can't see Davie anymore just because that Davie went to some town don't mean we can't just walk or maybe take a horse over."

"Look." England wince "America heaven is not on land it's in the sky."

"Then I'll just make a flying machine and see him." America counter.

"Further than that ."

"I can still do it I can build something that can go so high you will only see the cloud !" America was determine he will do anything for Davie even if Davie forgot about him and hang around a younger him ,maybe he can just go to his house in heaven and remind him who he is then Davie will remember.

"He's dead America that mean you won't see him until you die!" England shouted his face was red. Why was he mad did he do something wrong.

"Die is bad right ...so was Davie a bad boy is that why you said I can't get him he's in hell?" America can feel his face getting wet he don't care if he didn't seem manly he just want his friend Davie .

"No no America it's just. Death is a grown up think I'll tell you when you're older ok."

"Alright England."

America still held the two flying machine in mind as he grew up . And sometime he share his dreams with his people , the Wright brothers was the people who made his dream come true and when America met him he gave them the big old fashioned America hug (of death) of love.

Later was the moon.

You can say that America is a dreamer but he is not the only one , he hope one day others will join him and maybe the worlds will be as one.


	2. Chapter 2

America looked at the boy who had the same face like him what was his name again. Can of love wait he got it Canada that's it his twin brother. Canada is a lot different than he is . Canada don't like to talk that much and don't speak his mind , but he share the love of animal with America.

"Come On brother let's go out to the woods I have something cool to show you ." He said pulling Canada along pass the tree.

"Wait America don't go too fast!" Canada said softly huffing as he tried to walk the same pace as America. America stopped allowing his brother to run up to him. "If you are tired I can carry you." He said softly. Canada didn't answer still trying to keep his breath steady. America picked him up bridal style. "I can show you here but I don't want England to show up so we're going a bit farther ok ?" He said

"Ok." Canada repiled as America kept on walking . The two enjoyed the view as the walk the nice cool wind at spring and all the cute little rabbits and foxes running around looking for food as the leaves of the tree doesn't allow the harmful sun to burn the two nation.

He carefully put his brother down at a nearby rock. "You ok bro?"

"Bro?"

"It's a new word I made it mean brother but a whole lot cooler."

"But England don't like it when you play around with english words like that." Canada said nervously.

America shrugged moving his shoulder around " I just don't say it in front of you but I have something cool to tell you but I need you to tell no one ever ever ever ever never ever ever ok?"

"Is it that big of a secret , why are you telling me this how do you know that I won't tell anyone."

America frown and put his hand on both of his brother shoulder "Because I trust you bro, you are like my brother and brothers love and trust and stuff right?"

Canada nodded he was some what inspired by his older twin speech. "So what is it you can tell me."

America nod as he climb the tallest tree he can find. "Watch this Canada! " He shouted as his brother shouted 'be careful ' America glup he never did it this high how can he be sure that he will do it right. Well there is only one way to find out. He took a deep breath 3...2...1 America jump off the branch .

Canada scream . America softly counted in his head until he shouted out loud "now !" Small wing pop out from his back ripping his clothes as he softly landed with out any harm. America wings was small barely enough to cover his little back it was gray color as he looked over at his brother who was staring in shock.

"Tada!" He said loudly his brother remain unmoving, America walked over to him waving his hand in front of his face. "Hello Anyone home ?"He asked playfully "Canada are you ok ?" Now he was more concern. America started to shake his brother "Canada !"

Canada's violet eyes blink. "America?" He asked in his normal soft voice. America looked over "Canada ! You're ok !" Canada blinked again "How...why " he asked looking at America's wings . America look behind his back. "It's a really really really long story do you have time?"

"I ...suppose so."

America sat down at the floor. "Well I found out I had wings after England left to do his job , I was walking in this town I forgot the name but there was this old man who was wearing all black who came up to me . I said hello to him ."

"But England said do not talk to strange people."

"But not saying hello to someone is rude don't you think, anyway he looked at me and he bow down saying master."

"Master did he really said master America? "

"Yeah I think he is still at that town but England said I'm not allowed to go because everyone there is sick and he don't want me to get sick ."

"Well maybe we can vist the man later what was his name."

"Grim he told me all sorts of cool things like about things England told me he won't tell until I get older like death,and heaven and hell he also told me that everyone had wings ."

"Everyone even me?"

"Duh ! He said that when people are on this earth they don't know because no body teach them how to do it but once they die they go to a place where they find out if they are good or bad and then they teach you how to fly if you have feather wings you are good and you get to live in the good home. But if you have bat wings you are bad and sent to jail."

"But why did he tell you?"

"He said something about his boss dying and he pick me to be the new boss of both of the places.

"Both places? "

"Yeah the jail and the good place, isn't that cool!"

"But America isn't that a lot of work."

America thought about it for a moment. "Well maybe that it will be lot of work do you think that you can help me ,like you are so much more grown up than I am and we can work together I mean the boss is dying right the least we can do is to help him make sure that his place is all good so what do you say Canada I even teach you have to fly."

Canada looked over at his brother and back at the floor .

"Please Canada" America said pouting and doing the best puppy eye he can.

"Are you sure we can't tell England it seem like too much work for us we are not even a country !"

"But if you say yes then we are able to become one how great will that be."

"...only if you really promise me you'll teach me how to fly like you did."

"I promise in fact we can do it right now."

"Alright .."

America hugged Canada "Thank you bro thank you so much."


	3. Chapter 3

Canada closed his eyes so high, he was so high too high, he want to go home, he want his papa he want go to England please someone help him. He let out of soft cry.

"Don't worry bro I'm holding your hand it's all cool. " America said, Canada open his eyes as he stare in to his brothers. "Your wings are like a cream color it's really cool and it's small like mine ." He said softly . "Are we flying ."

"Well kind of." America said "We are kind of standing in air but if you want to fly then we can I want to try to go really fast !"

Canada shook his head as fast as he can . "I'm scared I'm going to fall." America grip his brother hand . "Don't worry little bro I'll make sure to protect you."

Canada smiled feeling a bit better "Ok let's try flying then but not to fast."

America grin. "Now you're talking let's go." He let go of his hand gliding over go the left.

"America don't let go of me!" He shouted as his breathing pace fasten.

America look over and smiled "Don't worry Canada it's safe let's go meet that guy!"

"But England said-"

"England not here we can do whatever come on."

Canada wanted to shout no ! Think about it , if England find out that they went to someplace he clearly told America not to go they will be in big trouble. Canada doesn't like it when he get in trouble he don't want America to be in trouble as well. But then again Canada was curious to what the man have to say.

"Ok lead the way but don't let me fall!"

America grin "wouldn't dream of it."

The trip was small but if you look at the ground the trio looked like it could go for ages . "Hey America how did you get in that town in the first place?" He asked

America pause "2 days."

2 days the two was cutting down a two day walk just by flying in the sky how amazing is that. Canada looked around the cloud look so soft like fur . Canada wish he can have some sort of fur thing he can hug and carry around. Maybe he should try touching one clouds he reach out to one and touch it lightly . It was just as he thought it was soft and comfortable.

America look over at him and smile "Hey Canada do you think we will be able to jump on clouds."

"What make you think of that ?" He asked

"Well look at it!" Indeed the clouds look bouncy and something Canada would love to do but what if it wasn't . He voiced his thought to his brother who of course doesn't care for safety at all. "We can fly." He said "What could possibly go wrong."

So the two tried it out and they loved it so much the cloud as nice and soft . Softer than any bed in the world . "I could just sleep here." America said loudly. Canada nodded in agreement . "Hey Canada maybe when England leave we can have a sleepover with the birds and sleep here !"

"I like the idea of that." He repiled standing up "We better get going the quickly we go and leave the less time England have to look for us."

America yawn "Ok " he said jumping off the cloud while Canada followed . They flew for another hour until they spot some houses . "There it is !" America shouted with glee . America grabbed Canada's hand dragging him to a group of trees nearby. "How do I get rid of my wings?" He asked.

"Oh just think about you being back to normal." He said as he started to walk to the town . Canada tried to think as hard as he can about his wings going back to where ever they come from and with a small flap it was gone. Canada grin he did it. "Wait up !" He shouted following his brother to the town.

The town was empty everyone was inside their homes . Canada forgot some sort of sickness was going on maybe everyone got sick and is staying indoors . "Come on Canada " he said softly as he lead him to a broke down house .

"Are you sure that's the house." He asked softly looking closer at the house the windows was broken and the wood looked like it was burned. "Yup " America said knocking on the door. "Mr. Reaper it's me Alfred !" He said .

If you didn't know Alfred was America human name his was Matthew.

Canada didn't expect the door to open he thought the two will have to stay outside until America give up but the door open right away. But instead it was the man America have describe for him Reaper.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Reaper had no face is what Canada thought when he first take a look at him. He was wearing one of those robe thing that he once found in England room.

"Hello Grim " America said "This is my twin brother say hello!" He said looking at Canada.

"Oh um..I'm Matthew it's a pleasure to meet you !" He said shyly hiding being his brother.

Canada can't tell but he think the man is smiling . "Hello Master Matthew it's a honor to meet you."

"Hey Grim can you tell us more about the place you come from?" America asked . Canada wanted to know as well he politely added "If you can."

He lead the two boys to a chair where they both sat together. "Have you think about the offer I gave you Master Alfred. "

America pause. "How do I know that you are not lying Mr. G for all I know you can be taking me and my brother to a trap will we be able to see the land we are about to rule first I think it would be horrible to just jump in." He said using the same voice that Canada heard England use when taking to other nations about important things, he never knew America can be like that.

"So you are interested. "

"Yes me and my brother but we would like to know more." Canada wish he can have something to keep this moment it wasn't often America was like this maybe if he grow up a bit more he will be able to see it.

Grim chuckle "Well no can do ."

"What do you mean that you can't show us how can we be sure you are not tricking us?" America demanded.

"Alfred am I your friend."

America hesitate "Well yeah you are my only friend."

"And friends trust each other am I right."

"Right."

"So trust me." Grim said his bony hand reaching out to touch America's head.

Every bone in Canada body is screaming to go away to turn back now before it's too late he wanted to pull his brother away and make sure they never come back here . 'Do not trust death it will only lead to war and sadness you have to turn again your brother some day' a voice in his head said. Canada didn't want to fight his brother .

"America we should go I don't trust him." Canada spoke up softly.

America turn around to him. "But G is right we are friends and friends trust each other. "

"But we are brothers and brothers trust each other!" Canada retort.

"I promise it will do anything to hurt him come on Mathew don't your trust your brother choice in friends ?"

Canada bit his lips he hate that Grim but him on the spot like that but he want to protect his brother and have a good relationship with him he don't want some strangers to break that away from him. America is the only thing he have left now and he want to keep it like that. His brother was his thing and he don't like people taking away his things.

"Fine I'm going to do it too." He said firmly

"You sure bro?" America asked him p

"Positive! " Canada said firmly . Grim smiled as his hand the one that was still on America head glowed. As soon as it glow America collapse as he fell to the floor.

"Alfred!" Canada shouted rushing over to his brother. Canada put his hand over America's heart 'Still beating ' he thought as he glare at the man.

"What did you do to my brother !" He yelled, holding America shirt to his chest.

"I only do what I been told the master wanted the job he got it."

"No no no you trick him!" Canada screech. He knew he should have never trusted him he don't know what happened to his brother now what if he never wake up what if he did wake up and forget about Canada the possibility of bad things happening to his brother is endless.

Canada started to cry. He want his brother back he want to go home. He want his papa and England. Canada pulled his brother closer when he looked up after he felt pressure on his head. It was Grim.

"No" Canada squeak out before falling asleep on top of his brother .


	5. Chapter 5

America was in some sort of mental hospital. Everywhere he look he sees people crying and screaming it was mostly men but he sees some women too along with some kids who are a lot older than he is no one his age.

"Where am I? " He asked a nearby kid.

The kid had a evil glint in his eyes. "You mean you don't know where you are?" He asked

America shook his head "I was in a cabin with and my brother." He looked around he don't see them anywhere . "What's your name." The kid asked

"Alfred !' He said cheerfully he looked at the kid more carefully the kid had dark hair which seem to be cover in some type of sticky red substance his clothes was torn by something that might have been a really big dog.

The boy hissed when America said his name, but then he laugh. "Oh of course you are him."

America tilt his head to the side. "What do you mean."

The boy laughed harder "and you don't know what you are too! " The boy lean over to America "you are one of us in fact you are the leader of us welcome to hell ."

"Hell like the same Hell in Grim story?" America asked .

"Exactly he never told you did he, you are one of us? "

America shook his head. "What does it mean to be one of you are you guys bad guys what did you do to get here?"

"I killed, people like us are treated like trash they don't even try to help is anymore so we are left here to rot of all-time and you will be our leader do you know what that mean? That mean you will have to deal with angry sprits like me."

America was scared do that mean they will hurt him. He want his brother now.

Canada was on some sort of cloud when he opened his eyes. "Ahh Matthew I see you're awake." Canada loomed around and jumped when he saw right by him.

"Where am I?" He asked the place that Canada was in seem to be peaceful. There was fresh grass and flowers blooming everyone around was laughing and having a good time. There was all different type of people. Moms,dads,Aunt,Uncles ,Sister and brother and most of all nations. The one with the armor and the heart shape curl ruffle Canada's hair. "So this is the new boss he's so cute say have you met any of my grandson they look a lot like me.

Canada shook his head. "Who are you sir?" He asked

The man step back in shocked then grin "I am the Roman empire! " He said loudly

"The Roman empire! " Canada asked his mouth wide open he heard a lot about the great Roman empire who came and took over a great part of Europe only to leave behinds idiots as grandson.

"Yup the one,Native America have told me a lot about you."

"Native America? "

"Oh never mind but are you going to take care of the whole place by yourself little guy?" He asked

"I'm not little !' He protest "beside my brother is here to...hey where is he?" Canada looked around he can't see his brother anywhere . He turned was gone too. Canada eyes started to water. Ancient Rome look down at him . "Maybe he got dropped out at where he's going to be ruling . I can take you there do you have your wings?"

Canada nodded spreading it out.

It was the farthest Canada has every gone well then again he only flew once . Ancient Rome had a red color wings it fit him very well.

"Alright Canada you see that big door?"

Canada nodded it wasn't hard to miss the door was huge and red as well as glowing . The door radiate some sort of bad feeling to Canada he didn't like it at all.

"Are you sure my brother is in there?" He asked softly . A place like this Canada think America will try to avoid at all cost.

"Yup do you want me to go in there with you?" Rome asked.

Canada looked at the door again he don't want to go by himself but at the same time he do.

"No I can do it thank you for taking me here sir." He respond as he landed and open the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Canada can't help to gasp looking inside the place it was like...hell. It must be hell . "Alfred!" Canada called out looking around. People around him are giving him dirty looks. Canada can't help but to shy away why where they looking at him like that did he bother their sleep. He went a little further calling his brother human name over and over again. But he can't seem to find him anywhere. The only place left to look is the big buliding that is surrounded by wire and broken glass. Canada glup America can't be in there can he.

Well he was going to find out. Canada spread his wings and flew across all the harmful things on the floor and landed once he reach the front door. He calls for his brother again.

This time he got an answer. It was muffed like someone force him to shut up. "Matt!" . Canada breathing pace speed up . Is someone hurting his brother ? Without thinking Canada rushed forward to his brother voice. "Alfred!" He gotten answer answer. It was like a game of hot and cold . The louder America voice was the better.

After countless amount of minutes of looking he found his brother in a box. It looked like he was stuffed in there. His eyes was a dark color and his skin was black and blue. "Mattie!" America cried out jumping on to his brother crying. "The people here are so mean and sad I want to go home!"

Canada pat his brother. "It's ok Alfred let's go find maybe he can find someone to take care of this place and the both of us can take care of mine." He said softly.

America nodded as soon as they went back to Canada's place they were greeted by someone they remember only in their dreams.

"Mama!" The two shouted running to a women arm. She had light brown skin and was wearing animal fur for clothes her wings was light brown matching her clothes. If you don't know who she is yet . Her name is Native America. The mother of America and Canada. The two longed for her. They missed her very much and was very glad that they get to see her once more.

"Mama why are the people there so mean? " America asked Curiously "I can feel what they feel and it make me sad and mad they did so many thing that England told me are bad but they think they are the good guys why?"

Canada looked over at their mother wondering the same thing. "I feel warm when ever I go near someone here." He spoke up.

Their mother bend down. "You two are special you may not understand now but I promise you that one day it will all be clear. You two are young that's why you don't understand."

America pout "I wish, I was older."

Canada nodded "me too."

In the end the two accepted their individual land. Canada rule his land kindly because of his people do what they are suppose to do. While America rule with the iron fist and slowly his place has become much better he allow most if his people to take rebirth a way for people to get into Canada's place while the one who stay learned to redeemed themself. Many can say that because of the young twins the world became a much better place. But as the years go by around the 1800 the tension between the two grows which ended up between a small war between them . It broke both of their hearts but they both ended it with a treaty and spend time trying to redo the relationship between them . This is where our story begins .

"Hev!" Someone yelled . A young blonde with short hair each uneven but it somehow fit the blonde also had purple eyes and glassess his name Heaven but is known as Canada. Canada turned around seeing his twin brother. Canada's twin brother hair was different style but have the same glassess as him with sparking blue eyes. He was called Hell but prefer the name Uw or America.

Canada turned around as America pounce him to a hug . Canada rub his eyes looking at his brother. "What is it ?" He asked being playfully annoyed.

"We have a meeting to go to!" America shouted .

Canada blinked "Oh yes I suppose we have to go."


	7. Chapter 7

America yawned hanging out with his brother was last night was fun...not Both America and Canada has been working on paperwork in the world downstairs. (As America called it) A small ground of people had been around forcing people to do rebirth. They think it's someone from his land but, America don't think so, but because of the force rebirth they had lots and lots of paperwork.

The only good thing that happens is 4 year old Christopher. He died after losing a battle to his sickness and went to love in Heaven. America found him crying when he was walking over to Canada's to drop off some paperwork. He fell in love with the boy and adopted him to . America can't wait to go back to him, he promise the young boy that he will teach him how to fly soon.

Today world meeting was just like any other and America find that dull. England and France was fighting again while everyone shouted their own input. America who was pretty used to loud noise felt it was rather peaceful than usual, he knew that he need to stay up or else Germany will yell at him but a nap won't kill him right.

* * *

England was mad at the idiot frog again, he keep making fun of him. France laughed again. "What are you laughing about?" He demanded. France pointed behind him. England turned around it was the brothers America and Canada. Canada was asleep curling up at America lap while America was awkwardly resting his head on Canada's body. Behind him England heard Japan snap a picture. He hates to admit it but it was very cute watching the two sleep.

"Shouldn't we wake them up aru?" China asked looking at them. Russia who was right by him answers. "But they are talking in their sleep it would be good blackmailed da?" He said in a sing song voice. It was true the two were mumbling like they were having a conversation. Everyone lean in to hear what the two have to say.

"I didn't mean to kill him it just happens how would I know that my knife will slip and cut in half." America said softly.

Canada mumbles something it was hard for the other nations to make up what he wanted to say but they manage to hear. "But your job was to capture him not kill him."

All the Nations looked at each other kill? Capture what they are talking about.

"I'm going to have to kill him eventually beside it's not like it was the last time we will see him. It's better dead than keeping him alive at my place." America answered

"Still..." Canada murmured.

The Nations stop listening to boys' conversation once America started to talk about what a hero he is.

"Germany what is America talking about. " Italy said tapping his friend shirt.

"I have no idea Italy." Germany replied. "France, England have they ever say anything about killing?"

France and England shook their head. "Canada has always been an angel there's no way he will willing be involved will death not sure about America." France said.

England rolled his eyes. "I'm a hero!" He mimic "enough said."

The 6 then voted to wake up them up. Russia volunteers to do it. He gets behind the two boys and yank their chairs making them tumble to the floor.

The two nations groan rubbing their head and standing up. "Yo Canada wake up." America said poking his brother. Canada groans. "No Alfie I don't want to"

America sigh "OK then as you sit here not doing anything your worst fear will come true." He lean over and said something too softly for the other nations to hear.

Canada groan swatting his brother "Alright Al you win."

America grin, helping his brother up in his seat. He smiled at everyone else. "Sorry about sleeping, we didn't sleep last night because of all the work that our bosses dropped at us. We won't do it again. "Everyone just nod and pretend that nothing happened.

The rest of the meeting is a normal meeting well for them. Like always it was loud and dumb and the time that was list could have been used for a mountain load of things.

"I'm tired I want to sleep." Canada softly whine leaning on to his brother.

"Well don't because the world will end if you do." America replied playing a game on his phone.

"Hey maybe we can visit mom after this."

"Sure why not."

* * *

 **I finish typing up this story which mean the end is near. On the bright side, I have a beta now so chapters are going to be replaced soon. My other Hetalia story is ending as well. So I'm starting another crossover with Finland !**

welp see ya


End file.
